Satellites and satellite-like objects are now despun by jets of steam or hot gasses from rocket engines or by weights on wires. The jet process puts products of combustion in orbit with the satellite or satellite-like object where they are attracted to close proximity to the satellite or satellite-like object by gravity of the satellite. Given time and enough products of combustion, the satellite will be surrounded by an atmosphere of waterr, ice, smoke and other particles that may be dense enough to interfere with delicate scientific experiments and long range visual and photographic work. The mechanism of interference could be by condensation of particles on inlet ports, windows, exit ports, camera mirrors, external sensors and, indeed, on the internal workings of instruments and biota that may be present during the mission and be required with the satellite's pristine, uncontaminated near exposure.
The use of weights on a long wire to despin the satellite or satellite-like objects is effective but does not allow the experiments that populate the satellite or satellite like object to use the satellite's energy of rotation.